rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Itsuki Yotsuki
'''Character First Name''' Itsuki '''Character Last Name''' Yotsuki '''IMVU Username''' LightFang '''Nickname (optional)''' '''Age''' ''12'' '''Date of Birth''' 12-25 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakurian '''Height''' 4'9" '''Weight''' 96 lbs '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' When Itsuki gets low on chakra the seal appears on his chest from the sealed Tailed Beast inside him. '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' '''Nindo (optional)''' *''"I will serve as the wall protecting my friends"'' - Itsuki's promise to Konoha '''Summoning''' '''Tailed Beast''' '' '' '''''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shukaku Shukaku]: '''The One Tailed Racoon-Dog'' Shukaku first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. '''Bloodline/Clan''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yotsuki The Yotsuki Clan]''' (夜月一族, ''Yotsuki Ichizoku'') is a clan from Kumogakure. According to the member, the Yotsuki will never sell out their comrades showing their tough will when the village or a comrade is at stake. '''Ninja Class ''' ''genin'' '''Element One''' Lightning '''Element Two''' Wind '''Advanced Nature''' Magnet '''Weapon of choice''' Sand '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 18 (18)''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 8 (32)''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total: 50''' '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Allies''' Every last citizen of Konohagakure '''Enemies''' Those who threaten my comrades '''Background Information''' When itsuki was born he had always dreamed of being a shinobi. However his family was known for staying out of the shinobi business. His mother and father both were unqualified and failed out of the academy before even reaching genin. Some say this was because they wanted to fail. Others still refer to them as failures. However this never swayed Itsuki. He wanted desperately to become a shinobi, and trained everyday to achieve that. His parents urged him not to join the academy but ultimately accepted his decision. Enroling him in the accademy was one of the best things for him it seemed. Itsuki kept getting stronger and strong. He even was top of his class for a while. However this changed one day when itsuki fell prey to a strange virus. This virus was called the Chakra Virus as it was shown to disable his ability to mould and form chakra. Itsuki caught this just before the exit exam and the instructers passed him as a genin due to his previous results. However his basic genin training routines became more and more tasking. It seemed like he couldn't even perform simple jutsu, but Itsuki press on. Hoping he might one day find a cure for this virus. When he turned ten it seemed luck was with him. Medical science found a cure for this virus, however it was not without its drawbacks. You see a Tailed Beast can not be affected by the Chakra Virus. Likewise, its host would be cured of this strange illness. It was decided that Itsuki would then bare the burden of hosting the One-Tail Beast. With this burden placed inside him Itsuki saw a fellow shinobi fall just to save him. It was that day that he vowed to never let another comrad fall before he did. Yotsuki's Never Give Up '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''